Fire and Ice
by WindClanApprentice112
Summary: Sort of an AU where witches and wizards and mutants are forced to join together in the escape from the danger that the government, common people, heck, even the whole world, is posing. The action starts right away, with romance to come, please read!
1. Fire and Backstory

**DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer is for all of the chapters following: I don't own these people, I never will, and although I wish it desperately, I cannot. :'(**

"HOLY SHIT DUCK!" I screamed as a piece of debris flew past my head. Ariel and Samantha (Sam for short) crouched down next to me behind the ruined remains of a Chevy pickup. Pulling the key on the explosive I was carrying, I threw weapon into the bunker across from me.

Fire filled the air along with the guttural screams that cut off quickly. As the smoke cleared, I looked around me.

Ariel was in manageable shape, cuts decorating her coffee colored skin, her curly black hair plastered to her face with both her blood and the men she had just killed. Her wide brown eyes still danced with the fire that kept her going on missions like this.

Sam's blue eyes, usually as sharp as the shards of glass that had turned into deadly dust around us, were now pale. I should have known not to take her. Even though she hates showing weakness, as we all do, I knew how much this was hurting her. As much as I could tell, her pale, fair skin was okay, but I would still have the medics take a look at her.

As for me, I was in my own manageable state, but the medics would freak. I had a cut above my left eye, and the blood trickling down made it hard to see. I was hit in the ribs on my right side, which made breathing slightly difficult, each breath punctuated with the click of shards of bone hitting against each other. As I was the hardest player, I usually got beat up the most, but it was my duty to keep my girls safe.

"All right ladies, let's get going," I said as we walked to the edge of the bunker ahead of us. We frisked the bodies for anything we could use (soap, water, gunpowder) but found relatively little. Usually we find a lot of things that soldiers are stupid enough to bring into battle. Soap? Really? And that will come in handy how?

As we continued our search through the mass carnage, I heard a shout from Ariel, "SALARA! CHECK THIS OUT!" Jogging over, I realized why she was so happy. She had found a map, with crude writing on it, with some red, green, and blue circles around it. I managed to read that the map said, "Company 5A. Red=enemy, blue=us, green=medical" as a key for the soldiers. The heads wouldn't be happy to know that they have information on our bases. Keeping this in mind, we flew off to meet them.

Yeah, you heard me. Flew. We have some, _special_, powers, courtesy of some fucked up scientists in the Yucatan Peninsula. Before we were even born, we were just eggs, they injected us with some freaking bird DNA. Yeah, that's right. Bird DNA. So, now we have wings. Now, these people we are fighting, are under the control of the government that started out slow, you know, we just want to use you as a super weapon.

We really didn't take to that idea too well, and we went on the run. Oh, and before I go any further, remember; there are more of us. Not just me, Ariel, and Sam have fucked up genes. There are human-avians, human-lupines, and even human-dracos. Yeah, they found out how to create fucking _dragon_ DNA.

So, before long, the government realized that if we got people on our side, we would be some powerful adversaries. Everywhere from big cities like Moscow and New York City, to small towns like Madison and Albany were turned on each other. Some people feel the need to save us; others feel the need to kill us. So, the army grew into a huge world war. Yeah that's right. Those fucked up crack heads in the Yucatan Peninsula started WWIII. Smart.

Now, at about the same time, in London, another group of people were "coming out of the closet." **(A/N: No offence to gay/lesbian readers, it just worked here.) **As it happens, witches and wizards are real, and they came out to the public. Basically the same thing happened to them that happened to us. And the government actually thought that if they captured the witches and wizards, and other countries captured us, we could work together to world domination.

So, now we have banded together, Witches, wizards, and mutant hybrids, on the run from every authority in the land, everyone from that small town farmer working for a way to pay for his kids education to that big time CEO looking for a promotion to the actual government itself.

So we flew back to the magical place we called home.

**A/N: In case you guys couldn't tell, this story is basically a Harry Potter/Maximum Ride crossover. The characters Ariel, Sam, and Salara are all mine, along with some others to come, but the Flock and main HP characters will be coming in later on. **

**So leave a review, and tell me what you think. **

**~WindClanApprentice112**


	2. Fire and Magic

We landed on the east side of Base 11, more affectionately known as 12 Grimmauld place. It wasn't the real place, but it had some sentimental value to a couple of the heads, namely Hermione, Harry, Ron, and, for some reason, Draco. While I don't really know the story behind those four, I think that it's pretty obvious that Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco have an interesting past together.

I sent Ariel and Sam down to the infirmary to be looked at by a combination of magical healers, and mutant healers. This worked out to be beneficial, because the mutants knew what was wrong based on the type of mutant they were dealing with, and the magical healers could fix the problem with a wave of their wands. Yes, these people actually had wands. Freaky, right? (Says the girl with wings.)

Ducking around tents and people, both mutants and wizards alike, (I was trying to hide from the medics; Hermione, head healer, would kill me for not being treated; Harry, head Auror, would kill me for not getting strong right after a battle, because they were getting more intense with less downtime in between each one; Nudge and Angel; head of the mutant healers, would kill me for the same reason Hermione would; and Max and Fang, heads of the mutant defenses, would kill me for the same reason Harry would.) I eventually made it to Harry, Max, and Fang's office/tent thing. Really, it was a cave in the side of the mountain that we were hiding in, but was enchanted to look like a comfy tent on the inside, complete with carpet and even a couple chairs. Whoo-hoo.

"Salara, you seem more agitated than usual. Is everything okay?" stated Harry. He was always the more emotional than the other two; Fang rarely talked, and Max, well, Max just has no inside voice.

"Check out what Ariel frisked off a soldier," I said, getting straight to the point and not beating around the bush.

After taking one look at it, he muttered the spell "_Manifesto_." The map turned an ugly black color, with the circles and writing turning bright neon. Suddenly, the scar that was on Harry's left arm started to glow, followed by him screaming in pain.

I grabbed his wand and did the only spell I could think of that would help him. (The witches and wizards thought it would be a good idea to teach us some spells, and unlocked their wands for that purpose only.) Conjuring up the happiest memory of my life, my first flying lesson with Iggy and Gazzy, I yelled, "_EXPECTO PROTRONUM!" _A stag materialized out of the shiny silver mist, made to protect us from dementors, evil creatures in the wizarding world that sucked all happy memories, and eventually their soul.

"Run to the nearest healing tent as fast as you can! Tell them that the Dark Mark is burning again!" I yelled, for Harry's sake, as well as mine. I hated seeing people I cared about get hurt, and for a 15 year old, I've already seen too much of that.

With a resounding _pop_, Hermione and Nudge appeared.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? I thought that I heard you guys were back from the mission but I didn't expect you to actually find something! And what's this! DARK MAGIC! Oh my gosh! I thought that there was none left but I guess not and…." Nudge rambled on and on until Harry screamed again. She stopped suddenly, and went from curious 12 year old to healer in a split second.

Motioning to the stag again, which had apparated here with the two healers, I said, "Take this to Draco," with a grave expression.

Draco was our "master of the Dark Arts," at least, to himself. But he did know the most about it, and that was the key factor here. We needed someone to know why it had set off the Dark Mark in Harry's arm, but, for some reason, not his scar.

"We'll go by side-along disapparation. Are you ready Nudge?" asked Hermione when she had a hold on Harry.

"Yes," she replied. When Nudge was in healer mode, she almost turned into Fang.

Hermione looked meaningfully at me for about a minute before I realized that I was supposed to go too. Grabbing a side of her cloaks, we disapparated with a silent Nudge and, by this time, moaning Harry.


	3. Fire and Feathered Love

**Draco's POV **

I was just sitting down to take a look at some muggle newspaper's stories about "Mysterious Events" occurring that looked like the work of left over Death Eaters, and dementors, when Potter's protronus apparated in front of my desk with a glowing paper cradled in its antlers. The paper was glowing a terrible black color, similar to the Dark Mark that was on Father's arm, with neon circles all over it.

I froze. The map's characteristics looked too familiar to me, and I immediately knew two things. One, that idiot Potter had cast _Manifesto_ over the darn thing, trying to make it reveal any enchantments that proved it may have been tampered with. Two, it _had_ been tampered with, and by Dark Magic.

Keep in mind; everyone is against each other, and us. While Voldemort is dead, and many of his followers have received either life sentences in Azkaban, or "The Kiss", there were still some out there. And it was dangerous for us to use magic because of the dementors. Those scientists that created the mutants had figured out a way to make dementors become like huge magical bloodhounds. Now, in addition to the usual powers dementors had, they now could detect magic from about a 50-mile radius. This just can't get any worse.

"_Accio map_" I said, bringing the map closer to me. Then I turned to the stag and said, "You may go now." It raised it's tail and walked a few steps before dematerializing.

I was just turning around to the map, which was now floating above my head, when a green light flashed from outside, followed by fire.

**Iggy's POV**

Here I was, doing nothing but sunning my wings under the watchful ears of none other than myself, when I heard something. It wasn't the wonderful _swoosh_ of wings that I had to learn to recognize, nor the thud of paws on the ground, nor the _zing_ of a broomstick as it whizzed past. The air felt cold, colder than usual at the top of a mountain.

"Dementors," the word slipped out in a whisper, as a bolt of green fire hit the ground, turning all the rock around me into a big melty pile of mush. Yeah, my descriptive language is amazing.

I jumped off, snapping my wings out, and listening for anything else in the area. But what ever it was must have fled. Turning back to the mountain side, I glided over to where my comrades were, to phrase lightly, freaking out.

**Salara's POV **

Well, Hermione and Nudge were taking care of Harry, with Luna Lovegood, a strange girl, always going on about nargles, what ever those things are, supervising the healing process of Ariel and Sam. Say whatever you want about Luna, but she really knows what she was doing.

"Hey. What did you do this time?" a calm voice asked me, breath hot enough to be considered fire danced across my shoulder.

"Nothing Dahaki. Just stop showing your worried face," I said.

Dahaki was a mutant, a human-draco. He was mixed with an Azhi Dahaki dragon, the legendary three-headed ones. It was the distant cousin of the Hydra, but not of Hydra herself. As a human, Dahaki had three faces, which scares most people, but it's not that weird once you get to know him. As a dragon, however, he has three heads; one is permanently looking for a fight, a very angsty thing, the middle head is a very compassionate believer of loyalty, personally my favorite head, and the third head is always worried about something. While it gets annoying sometimes, that head surprisingly has the most firepower. The reason behind the third head's incessant worrying, was because the third head's power was the power to read minds. And since Dahaki was only 13, seeing into the minds of the mentally sick and dying has taken his toll. But we're working on trying to make it better for him, and not be so sensitive.

"But you're hurt, and there's just so much blood and- LET HER BE!" He had switched heads, from worried to fighter.

"She was fighting that governmental scum that turned us into THIS! SHE SHOULD BE REWARDED! Why are you letting yourself look into the negative? She helped us rid the world of more psychos! You should be rejoicing!" stated the first head.

Unfortunately, the only way that Dahaki can change faces is if one of the different personalities wanted to say something, or if someone from the outside brought back another one.

Fortunately, I know how to make him change into my loyal one. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. Our lips touched...and the next they knew, our lips were embracing in a long, loving kiss. I could feel the change in his face, from flushed with anger, to flushed with desire.

Oh, did I mention that Dahaki and I are together?

Unfortunately, at this moment two things happened simultaneously: Angel came by to finish my bandages, interrupting my moment; a green flash from outside made us jump apart, followed by the sound of fire crackling. Not letting Angel finish my bandages, I ran outside, followed by Dahaki.

I was about to spread my wings and jump back into the sky, when Dahaki said, "Don't bother. Whatever was there, is now gone." The worried face was back, but it wasn't worried now; just searching through the mind.

"What just attacked us? I mean, with all of the attacks that we have withstood in the past week, you would think that there were no more soldiers left," I mused.

"Dementors," said two masculine voices, in fact, two of my favorite voices; my brother's, Iggy, and my lover's, Dahaki.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I have some basic info. My updating schedule will be every Monday, so look forward to updates on Monday's! Umm….as you can see, some twists are being put together, along with some more of my own characters. **

**QUESTIONS! What do you think Draco Malfoy's patronus should be? Leave your answers in the reviews that I know that you love to give! **

**~WindClanApprentice112**


	4. Fire and Fear

**Salara's POV**

Yes, Iggy and I are siblings. We were separated at birth, or creation, or whatever you want to call us. We are actually supposed to be identical twins, like Fred and George, but we had some alterations even to our human sides before they added the DNA. When the egg cell split, they froze the one that Iggy came from, and did all the experimenting to me. First, they checked and changed my gender, from boy to girl, and then they added in the bird DNA.

As they monitored my growth, they then decided to unfreeze Iggy. Hence, the year difference between us.

"They're getting stronger. We should move bases; not that you're in any shape to be going anywhere. What did you do this time?" Iggy questioned.

"Umm…during the last mission I got some broken ribs and a cut over my right eye. But Angel and Luna healed me pretty fast. I really don't need anything else," I tried to explain.

"Well, I have to agree with Iggy on this one," Dahaki stated, "We've been in this base for about three months. That's way longer than we should have been here. We are on the run from everyone that isn't stationed at this base, or other bases like ours around the world. We need to either strengthen our defenses, or strengthen our offenses."

A flutter of wings interrupted my next comment, as they landed beside me.

"Tell me that you've seen the trainer," stated Fang.

"Yeah; you can ask Angel or Luna, they're the ones that took care of me."

"Good," and with that, he flew off again.

"Max put him up to that. You know how much he hates being around the rest of us; it's just the way he is," said a small, preppy voice from behind me.

"Hi Angel. I know that that's just the way he is, it's just a little weird. He didn't even nod to Iggy or Dahaki, the way he usually does," I said.

"His flight was awkward too. It was as if someone had control of his wings. It wasn't natural, like ours are," stated Iggy.

"Speaking of unnatural, did anyone find out what happened to Harry?" said Angel, "I saw him get apparated in, and his Dark Mark was burning again."

Just then Draco flew over on his broomstick.

"You guys have to see this," motioning over to his tent. Then the screaming started.

**A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! MWUAHAHA! **

**I will give cookies to the people who review…so far that's just KrspaceT, but I know that everyone likes cookies! **

**Please? Reviews make everyone happy! **


End file.
